The Wind Called B/Now, in the Radiance
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'B' arc, B'' standing for Beast (Dopant), (Isamu) Bito and Bird. It features the debut of Double CycloneJokerXtreme. Synopsis While under pressure of being abandoned by Philip as his Double partner for not keeping up, Shotaro tries to decipher the truth behind Bito's framing. Plot The Weather Dopant attempts to kill the powerless Shotaro and Philip when Kamen Rider Accel arrives to their aid, gaining the Cyclone Memory to beat Isaka as Shotaro is forced to stand by. As Philip realizes that Ryu may be his ideal partner as Shotaro is in the dumps about his inability to become Double. As the others look after the hospitalized Bito, Shotaro decides to find the bear with the Gadget Memories. Upon finding it, he rejoins the others and tells them it's just a bear asking Philip and the others to give it to him. After, Philip asks Ryu if he would like to partner up to Akiko's dismay, as he then realizes Shotaro is doing something reckless. At the Arima residence, Shotaro confronts Suzuko with the Zone Memory he found in the bear about being Maruo's partner in crime and asks her to apologize to Bito for wasting a decade on her behalf. But she refuses and resumes her Zone Dopant form, showing her teleportation power to Shotaro before dropping him in the river. Philip manages to save him, apologizing to him after he found a message hidden in the bear statue from Sokichi Narumi meant for Bito: "Nobody's Perfect". This made Philip realize that Shotaro's kindness that he and Shroud perceived as a weakness is really Shotaro's strength. The two make their way the Futo Dam as the Beast Dopant and Zone Dopant overpower Accel while attempting to finish their armored car heist by retrieving the money. Becoming Kamen Rider Double, Shotaro tells Philip not to hold back as he intends to keep up. During the fight, Double bursts with light as the Xtreme Memory digitizes Philip's body before linking up with the Double Driver. With Shotaro and Philip now one in mind and body, they become Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme to everyone's amazement. While this occurs, Ryubee has brought Wakana to the source of the true Gaia Memory to bear witness as it reacts to Double's transformation. Now knowing everything about his opponents, Double CycloneJokerXtreme defeats the two Dopants with the Prism Bicker as Shroud witnesses the fight and states her amazement of Shotaro's ability to defy her expectations. Later, though fearing his reaction to Suzuko's involvement, Bito tells Shotaro to continue with the agency, realizing that Sokichi Narumi chose the right student. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel, Cyclone (in Engine Blade) **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 11, *'Viewership': 8.3% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *In real life, if a normal person were to fall from a such a great height like Shotaro did, and land somewhere with a large amount of water, the victim would still be horribly injured. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess, The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince?, The Wind Called B/One Must Chase The Beast and The Wind Called B/Now, in the Radiance. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢風が呼ぶＢ／今、輝きの中で｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢風が呼ぶＢ／今、輝きの中で｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode